School of Dance?
by Tragic Aliza
Summary: Nina's the newest attraction in the band and lots of guys are attracted to her. But all the girls are wondering why is there a dancer in a rock band? Jealuosy ensues. Read and review, please!
1. Freddy

Hey everyone! I decided that the Charmed fanfic was going down the toilet, so I'm doing a new story! Enjoy!

PS – I do not own School of Rock. So there.

* * *

Nina Thompson walked through the doors of Horace Green High School for the trillionth time. Every day, she went to school, and nobody noticed her. Today would be different, though.

Ever since elementary school, Nina had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had been put in the classroom next to where Zach, Freddy, Katie, and all those cool kids hung out. Because she hadn't been in the right classroom, she wasn't in the band. All throughout middle school, she'd envied them and their eminent coolness. They occasionally performed at random school functions, but School of Rock mostly played in the rented apartment down the street – which happened to be right above where Nina lived.

Nina walked up cautiously to the large group of chatting juniors.

"Hey, Zach!" she said cheerily.

Zach Mooneyham turned around to face her.

"Um, do I know you?"

"No, I'm Nina Thompson! I'm in your science class, remember? I sit right behind you..."

"Oh, yeah, I know you. Uh…did you want something?"

"Nope, just saying hi – I mean, we've gone to school together forever, I thought maybe we would actually meet at one point!" God, she thought, I'm such a moron.

"Um, okay. See you in science, then." Zach turned around quickly to resume his conversation with his bandmates.

That's not the only place you'll see me, thought Nina.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dewy stopped the music and started to talk to the kids.

"Okay, guys, today I wanted to talk with you. We've been going strong since you dudes were in diapers –" Freddy coughed from behind his drum set "- and that's awesome! But I was thinking – maybe we could be better!"

"What are you saying," asked Summer Hathaway from the side, putting down her Latin book.

"I'm saying," said Dewy, "I was talking to someone you might all know, and she wants to be in the band – and she could be fantsmical!"

"Huh?" Everyone shot a quizzical look at Dewy.

"Guys, let her explain – it's better than what I can do."

Suddenly, Nina poked her head through the door.

"Hi, guys! Hi Zach!"

Zach nodded at her; everyone else looked at her as if she had a ten-foot booger hanging out of her nose.

"Nina here had a proposition for us," said Dewy.

"Um, yeah," she said. "KISS – one of the greatest rock bands of all time – had some of the most iffy music, too. But you know what they had? They had drama – they had a show. And yeah, you guys have the music – but all your show is is a few light tricks and some dry ice. But I could be your show – I could be, like, your mascot."

"What the hell are you talking about," said Freddy, getting reproachful looks from Dewy and Summer.

"Let me show you – play a song, any song. And give me a mike."

Zach immediately tossed Nina an extra mike and started strumming – everyone else followed suit.

All of a sudden, Nina was with the band, singing along – almost like a back-up, but better – she was making a tri-harmony, and not only that – she was dancing! She swayed her hips back and forth, jumped up and down, and basically rocked on!

Zach was so busy watching this quiet nobody dancing like a pro – he missed a beat, stopping all music – and also stopping Nina.

"Woah, dude!" yealled Dewy, "What was that? You've never missed a beat, man!"

"S-sorry, man, I just-"

"Whatever, buddy, isn't Nina great? She should be in the band, right? Whaddaya guys think?"

"She's in," said Zach – a bit too quickly. Luckily, though, only Freddy seemed to notice this, and didn't say anything.

"Yeah," echoed everyone else, and that was that.

* * *

After everyone had left the practice room but Zach and Freddy, Freddy walked up to his best friend.

"Hey, man, I saw you checking out that Nina girl –"

"I was not!"

"Hey, chill, man – I was just saying! Anyway, once people at school know she's with the band, you won't have a chance with her – she's be out dating the hot groupies, like the rest of us."

"What? I don't date any hot groupies!"

"Dude, you're missing the point – Nina's got rhythm, and once the guys at school see that, it's all they'll think about – they're like wolves, man, and she's the meat."

"Ew, that's gross." Zach made a face.

"Well, that's the truth! I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

* * *

When Freddy left the room, Zach thought to himself – we'll see who's the strongest wolf; Nina's way cool.

Freddy closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway, where he spotted Nina.

"Hey, Nina! What are you still doing here?"

"Um, I live here – downstairs, actually."

"Oh, sweet!"

"Really?"

"No, but it sure isn't spicy."

Nina laughed.

"You're so weird."

"Well, see you in school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you maybe want to go out some time?"

"Sure!"


	2. Zach

Thanks to everyone that e-mailed me! Enjoy!

* * *

The next day at school, Zach went into his science classroom. Every day for the past two years, he had always sat next to Freddy Jones in every shared class – they were best friends, after all. 

But today, Nina was in Zach's seat.

"Oh, hey man," called Freddy. "I saved you a seat right behind Nina and me."

"Nina and I," said Summer from the front of the room.

"Whatever," said Freddy. "Hey, man, you all right? You don't look so good."

I'm gonna kill him, thought Zach. He's trying to make me look bad in front of Nina.

"No, I'm okay. Hi, Nina."

"Oh, um, hi," giggled Nina. Freddy whispered something into her ear, and she started giggling louder. Zach knew it must be something about himself. He gingerly took a seat behind Nina, where she usually sat.

"So, Nina," he started, but he was cut off by Freddy.

"Nina, you coming to practice after school's out?"

"Oh, yeah – definitely!" She smiled widely at both boys.

She's so nice, thought Zach. Freddy shouldn't have her. What a jerk.

* * *

When the bell sounded for the next period, Zach rushed out of the room, not waiting for Freddy like he usually did. 

"Wait up!" he heard behind him, but he knew in the back of his mind that Freddy really wanted to walk with Nina.

He might as well date her, thought Zach, with him in the way, I'd never get her anyway.

* * *

After school, Freddy managed to catch up with Zach. 

"Hey, man, what's up with you?"

"You're up with me, Freddy. You totally stabbed me in the back!"

"Dude, you don't get it – I like Nina!"

Zach openly laughed.

"Freddy, you don't like anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" he shouted. "Nina's an old friend that I've already asked out, okay?"

"What?"

"I said I asked her out."

"No, I mean, you know her?"

"Yeah…it's a long story."


End file.
